Waiting For You / apol
thumb|300px|Waiting For You-Megurine Luka Waiting for you (''Esperando por ti) ''Es una canción original de vocaloid. La canción es cantada totalmente en inglés. Interprete:Megurine Luka Música y letra: Apol *youtube *nicovideo Letra Inglés= Let me hold your hand for one last time don't worry I'll be just fine as long as you are here everything will be alright I would like to cherish this moment and let me feel your warm embrace suddenly my tears fell down and I started to cry thinking that soon you will leave and I can't even believe but I will promise I'll be waiting for you No matter how far you are you're always here in my heart I always feel like you are closer to me I always wish to the stars even we are miles apart I'll be here waiting for you always I just wanted to say if it is just okay if you could only stay I won't let you go away I just wanted to say if it is just okay if you could only stay I won't let you go away (I lied, I'm sorry, I'm not really fine, I always cry every night, I miss you so much, I hope it's alright to say I love you) again.. No matter how far you are you're always here in my heart I always feel like you are closer to me I always wish to the stars even we are miles apart I'll be here waiting for you always No matter how far you are you're always here in my heart I always feel like you are closer to me I always wish to the stars even we are miles apart I'll be here waiting for you always |-| Español= Házme sostener tu mano una última vez, no te preocupes estoy bien, mientras que estes aquí todo estará bien. Me gustaría apreciar este momento y que me hicieras sentir tu cálido abrazo De repente mis lágrimas caen y comienzo a llorar pensando que pronto te irás ni siquiera puedo creer que sea así pero te prometo que estaré esperando por ti No importa cuan lejos estes tú siempre estarás aquí, en mi corazón. Siempre siento como si estuvieras cerca de mí Siempre pido deseos a las estrellas aunque estes a kilómetros de mí estaré esperando por tí Solo quiero decir que estaría bien si tan solo te quedaras No dejaré que te vayas Solo quiero decir que estaría bien si tan solo te quedaras No dejaré que te vayas (Mentí, lo siento, realmente no estoy bien, lloro todas las noches, te echo mucho de menos, espero que esté bien que te diga que te quiero) de nuevo... No importa cuan lejos estes tú siempre estarás aquí en mi corazón. Siempre siento como si estuvieras cerca de mí Siempre pido deseos a las estrellas aunque estes a kilómetros de mí estaré esperando por tí No importa cuan lejos estes tú Siempre estaras aquí, en mi corazón. Siempre siento como si estuvieras cerca de mí Siempre pido deseos a las estrellas aunque estes a kilómetros de mí estaré esperando por tí Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011